Beginning
by weaselette01
Summary: A surprise, late night visit brings shocking news. "The beginning of a revolution, of a change, of a war!" Perciver. One-shot.


Randomly Generated Prompt Competition

Topic: Revolution

Percy always apparated directly into his apartment, unlike most other magicals. Most were afraid of the noise they make, or they cared about not annoying the ones they live with. Percy, however, didn't have these issues. A powerful silencing ward kept his apartment silent to the outside world, and the fact that he lived alone meant that he arrived home to an empty flat.

Usually.

The exception seemed to apply only when it's most unwelcome. Percy's...friend...Oliver often made his visits unannounced, much to the ministry worker's disapproval. Combined with the fact that Percy had just had a long night controlling the press and convincing Fudge of his alliances, the Oliver was in deep water.

"Out, out, out!" Percy attempted to push Oliver towards the door, but he was no match for the Quidditch star. Oliver merely dodged his hands and moved toward the center of the room.

"That is no way to treat a guest."

"Guests are invited. You are not." Percy settled for glaring, knowing Oliver would ignore him.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"said Oliver. Percy may be uptight, but he usually accommodated his late night visits. 'Enjoys them too.' Oliver thought with a mental smirk.

Percy flopped onto the couch. "You won't like it and if it gets out that I told you this, I'd lose my job, as well as any hope for future employment within the ministry."

Oliver twisted his head and waited. Percy never left him hanging.

The redhead sighed. Oliver wouldn't leave now and if there was anyone in the world Percy could trust, it was him. "You-Know-Who is back."

Oliver's eyes went wide. If anyone else in the world had told him that, he would have laughed in their face. But this was Percy, and Percy never joked about anything more serious than the gossip columns of the newspaper.

Oliver slowly sank into the couch and laid his hand on Percy's arm. The implications of that statements were disastrous, and put everyone in severe danger. His thoughts flashed back to the first wizarding war. He wasn't old enough to remember much, but the few memories he had were enhanced by his father's stories and warnings. Tales of misery and waste were painted vividly in the boy's mind. Now, just out of Hogwarts himself, Oliver would have to deal with a war himself, make his own tales. A full revolution of a twisted circle.

He looked at Percy and realized something his bo-...friend... had said. "Why would you lose your job over telling me this?"

Percy leaned back, closed his eyes and shook his head. "The minister doesn't believe it and wishes to cover it up. Make it seem like Harry is lying. But, Dumbledore believes him, so that must count for something, right?" he said. His eyes flew open at the last statement, begging Oliver to say something to make it all go away.

For once in his life, Oliver didn't care for exact details. He didn't know how Harry, or Dumbledore, or anyone else got involved and he didn't care. His Percy was hurt and that just wasn't going to happen!

Oliver stood up quickly and started pacing. "You know what, Percy, it does count for something." He stopped and looked at Percy with a hard glint in his eyes. "It counts for the fact that you can think for yourself and believe in something other than the rules. It counts for the fact that you are capable and willing to take a fight that isn't yours and help those caught in it. It counts for the fact that this night is just the beginning."

Percy was stunned. Oliver had never gone off like that over anything other than Quidditch, and never in front of him. He wasn't done yet though.

"A beginning. Yes, a beginning! The beginning of a revolution, of a change, of a war! Life was never the same again for the first set of people oppressed by Voldemort," Percy winced at the name. "and I'll be damned if he gets to come to power again! This time he will die and this time he will pay for his crimes. I don't care what we have to do, but I am not going to lose you to that damn darkness. I refuse to see you die inside or..." Oliver got choked up and couldn't finish his thought. He couldn't lose Percy, he just couldn't.

Percy sat in shock during Oliver's speech. Suddenly, he threw himself off the seat and kissed his boyfriend with a kind of wild abandon. He didn't know what the next day, or week, or year held. The world may be falling apart, but he'd always have Oliver to keep him together. That was a promise.


End file.
